Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/August 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in August 2010 are archived here. for August 2010 Selected quotation Nominated by Phineas18 10:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # It's funny, hilarious. I just love Doofensmirtz's quotes (esp. when it shows his "doof-ness"), and this is one of the best. 13:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) # I love this saying cause I like it. # I have to agree. I love Doof. He's my favorite character. -PineappleShawnLover 16:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) # A fairly good quote by Doof. :) Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) # I love this quote!!!!! sometimes when I do this I think of this scene;) # Hilarious. 'nuff said. # Anouther awsomely hillarious babbeling by Dr.Doofenshmirtz :D Team Doofenshmirtz 22:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # JUST LOVE IT! And more, its one of the rare jokes that its still funny when translated. Portuguese guy 18:23, July 13, 2010 # Doofenshmirtz is a comedy GENIUS, the funniest character in Disney Cartoons! # [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1]] - Talk 20:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) # It's funny when Doofenshmirtz sats it. XD! ~Midnight4568 03:58, July 18, 2010 # love it -Ellle44 21:14, July 18, 2010 # It's very funny plus it's one of my favorite from that epsiode:D -Menta407 12:20, July 20,2010 # doofenshmirtz's way he talks is so funny this is my favorite qupte -Dl1234 12:51, July 30, 2010 Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 14 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Nominated by Patrickau 26 10:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Support # Here's a good quote in "I Scream, You Scream". Patrickau 26 09:37, July 2, 2010 Oppose # I think it's too complicated,it's too difficult to understand when you merely read it. It's more effective if you watch it on TV. 14:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # I have to ditto the anon. It's just seems like a regular quote to me. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 16:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) # A lot of typos.-- 09:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # It's just not funny Comments # enter comment here Result : 1 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # I like it!!!! Lyra 03:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) # It's so funny Oppose # No offence but this is a dumb quote. Not feeling it. :-/ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # this was, honestly, one of the most dissapointing episodes. when i saw that Candace would take over as mayor, i was hoping for Doof to try to do something to her (and fail). (sorry forgot to sign) 17:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) vote removed by StacyFan on 7/11/2010 but reinstated by RRabbit42 on 8/1/2010 for the archives # I didnt laugh at all when I read it. Portuguese guy 18:23, July 13, 2010 Comments # What is this from?-- 09:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # She's The Mayor Result : 2 support, 4 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Me lovez it!! hilarious! XD 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) # Me Also Luv it # The first time I heard this qoute I laughed so hard. I have to agree with the two above: love it! Cmcrox11 18:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # I have this episode on my iPod so I;ve watched it like.... 7 gazillion times, but trust me... makes me laugh everytime! GO MEAP! # Best quote of the four because of joke. -Bowl108 20:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) # LOL -Doofinc 11:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) # I find it funny that Candace broke her promise the MOMENT she made it. Just a day, just an oridinary day 23:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) # I find it funny because she overacts when it's Meap's mother in law. # I love it. What you might in adult T.V shows in a kid friendly way. # LOL this is the best! XD this is material for it. Its just his mother in law...and he reacts so weird! this should go for the monthly qoute. This is one great, compared to the other quotes. Meap, you ROCK!!! Poptropica411 21:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) multiple votes by Poptropica411 have been combined into a single vote - RRabbit42 Oppose # I don't find it very funny. It made me laugh a LITTLE but not really. -PineappleShawnLover 16:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) # It's not that funny. The objective's not that effectively expressed. 09:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # Meh. Comments # enter comment here Result : 10 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Nominated by --MooMoo-of-Doom 21:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Support # I like this one best. :)-- 09:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # I love this saying cause I like it-Unknown Person. # I just like this one because it shows how naive Phineas can be about this kind of thing. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) # LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! # One of my favorite quotes. Kind of "not-for-child" humor. ~Sam-ely-ember 04:18, July 30, 2010 # It's just awesome. Period. Oppose # There is something disturbing about this quote. I just find it weird. # I never got it... Comments # thats what im voting 4. Result : 6 support, 2 oppose, 1 comment => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Late nominations Two quotes that were nomiated after the cut-off date have been added to the September voting. Any votes previously cast will need to be re-submitted.